1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, particularly, to a cover latching structure used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Detachable covers, such as battery covers, or camera covers, are widely used in portable electronic devices. A cover latching structure is applied to connect the cover to a housing of the portable electronic device. A conventional cover structure includes a plurality of hooks formed on the cover and a plurality of latching portions formed on the housing. The hooks are engaged with the latching portions to fix the cover to the housing. However, often strong forces are required to disengage the hooks from the latching portions, making the cover difficult to detach from the main housing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.